


Build It Again

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Post-War, Rare Pairings, Rebuilding Hogwarts, Romance, Werewolf Lavender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender returns to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build It Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:**   
> **Recipient:**   
> **Title:** Build It Again  
>  **Pairing:** Dean Thomas/Lavender Brown  
>  **Request/Prompt:** Dean Thomas/Lavender Brown – Build it again  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Word Count:** 2,008  
>  **Author's Notes:** Many thanks to Strong Hermione for being my wonderful beta. Darkhairedgirl, I hope you enjoy! xx

_Build It Again_

**Day One**.

Lavender stood on the outskirts of the castle grounds, looking up at the large castle that had been her home for so many years. Her heart ached to see it in such a destroyed manner. _Another beautiful thing destroyed by Voldemort_ , she thought bitterly, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, are you sure you're up to this?" Parvati asked, placing a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "If you're not, we can just go back to our flat. Everyone would understand."

Lavender shook her head, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes, careful to avoid the scarring on her face. "No… I want to do this. I need to help."

Parvati nodded, understanding that this would help Lavender move on from what had happened here. "Come on, then. It's almost time for check-in and to receive our assignments." She began to walk towards the castle.

Following Parvati, Lavender tried to calm the swell of emotions that were raging inside of her. She was nervous to see many of her former teachers and friends. While most had heard of her attack by Greyback, many had not yet seen the physical damage done to her. She expected there would be stares, whispers… a part of her was used to that by now.

Still, she couldn’t ignore the pain it caused her. It hurt to be talked about. It hurt that she was no longer beautiful. That monster had stolen everything from her… her beauty, her innocence, and almost her life. If it wasn’t for Hermione, Lavender had no doubt that Greyback would have killed her.

"There's Seamus!" Parvati exclaimed, waving to a large group of people.

Lavender's heart thumped wildly in her chest as they approached the group. She saw some familiar faces, people that she used to be close with. Her gaze landed on Ron and Hermione, and she saw their hands intertwined. _About time_ , she thought, giving them both a small smile. Ron gave her a slight wave; he had sent her flowers while she recovered in St. Mungo's. While they were no longer romantic interests, the two of them had kept a tentative sort of friendship. 

"Miss Patil, Miss Brown, thank you both for joining us," Professor McGonagall spoke, smiling warmly at both girls. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, everyone's assignments."

Lavender only half listened as the Professor listed off the pairings and groups and what sections of the castle they would be repairing. She looked around, trying to keep a brave face. Neville was standing near Luna, whispering something in her ear while Luna smiled. _I wonder when that happened_ … 

Turning, she saw some of the Weasleys. Her eyes landed on Bill and widened. She made a mental note to talk to him later… He was part-Werewolf, wasn’t he? He would likely have some advice on how to manage the symptoms she had near the full-moon. 

"Hi, Lavender."

Looking up, she saw Dean Thomas standing in front of her. "Oh, hello, Dean." He was looking at her, but she could tell he was really looking at _it_. A part of her sizzled in anger. "Can I help you?"

"We've been partnered," he explained. "Weren't you listening?"

She flushed in embarrassment, noticing that many of the people were beginning to head off in various directions. "Er, no, sorry."

"No worries," Dean offered her a smile. "Come on, we've been assigned to the classrooms on the west side of the castle, ground floor. We'll mostly just be moving rubble out of the way."

"All right," Lavender said with a nod. "Let's get started."

* * *

Lavender carefully floated the large piece of rubble towards the pile that she and Dean were making. Professor Flitwick was assisting them in moving the rubble back into their proper places. She could feel Dean's gaze burning into her. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she turned around angrily, dropping the rubble. "What is your problem?" she snapped angrily at him.

"What? I don’t have a problem," Dean quickly answered, looking away. It was obvious that he was embarrassed about getting caught.

"If you have something to say, then just say it," she said angrily. "I can take it, trust me." She narrowed her eyes at him in a challenge.

"No, it's none of my business," Dean quickly said, his cheeks turning pink.

Lavender let out a huff, her emotions getting the best of her. "I'm not some delicate little doll," she ranted. "Everyone stares at me and talks behind my back, but no one has the guts to say anything to my face. I know I look fucking hideous, all right? No need to be so secretive about it. I nearly died, I think I can handle some rude comments." Her wand hand twitched and she wanted nothing more than to cast a stinging hex right at Dean.

"Miss Brown!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Please, save your squabble for after our workday." He shook his head at her, having nearly been crushed in her carelessness with the rubble.

"Sorry, Professor," she said meekly, tears forming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she refocused on the task in front of her, ignoring Dean's whispered, "I don’t think you're hideous."

**Day Two**.

Lavender took a seat on the ground, panting. Her arms ached from moving the rubble… there was just so much of it. She took a sip of her water before taking out the sandwich she had packed for lunch.

"Can I sit with you?"

She pursed her lips at Dean before sighing. "Yes, you can." Lavender took a moment to remind herself that if she wanted to be treated nicely by others, then she needed to treat others nicely. Besides, she and Dean used to be friends. In fact, she had quite the crush on him during their last year, even in his absence. _He probably doesn’t want me now_ , she thought sadly.

Dean took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry for staring so much yesterday, it was wrong of me," he told her sincerely, the guilt written all over his face.

"I'm used to it," Lavender replied, trying to brush it off as she so frequently did.

"You shouldn’t have to, though," Dean said. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Lavender said matter-of-factly. "None of what happened is fair, Dean." She could feel tears prick at the corner of her eyes. 

"Everyone has scars, Lavender, not just you, although yours are definitely visible so they're more noticeable. But what I mean to say is, everyone was hurt in some way… whether it was physical or emotional. Everyone has scars. It isn't fair for people, myself included, to stare at your scar when we all have our own."

She looked at Dean, rather touched by his words. No one had said anything like that to her before, and a part of her was grateful. "Thank you, Dean."

He smiled warmly at her, his eyes locked on _her_ , not her scar. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." He patted her leg in a comforting manner before getting up and returning to work.

Lavender blushed.

**Day Twenty-Seven**.

Lavender moved in time with Dean, the two of them moving a large boulder in unison. Some of the larger pieces of rubble took two, and by now they worked together perfectly. Lavender was comfortable around Dean, and when they talked, she remembered what it was like to talk to someone before the incident. After addressing her scar that second day, neither of them mentioned it or even acknowledged it. To Lavender, it seemed like it almost wasn’t there.

She flushed as Dean smiled at her. There were moments he made her feel… well, almost pretty again. A part of her wanted to ask Dean on a date, but a larger part of her was scared to. What if he rejected her? It didn’t seem that her scar bothered him, but what if it did and he was just quite good at hiding it?

"Nearly done," Dean said with a grin, looking around the hallway. "Can you believe that the castle is nearly back to normal?"

Lavender nodded. "Everyone's been working so hard. It's incredible what a dedicated group of people can do." It was true. In just twenty-seven days, the castle had nearly been repaired. It was beginning to feel like a home again, just in time for the Hogwarts term to begin.

"Are you going to be taking your N.E.W.T.s in September?" Dean asked, handing her a bottle of water.

"Yes," Lavender replied, "Although I haven’t given much thought as to what I will do. While I'm not a full werewolf, I've had to register as I show some symptoms," she shared, although she was sure he noticed some of the signs as they experienced a full moon the past week. "I'm not sure what type of job I can get with that classification." She flushed in embarrassment.

Dean took her hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "I heard that Granger is already slotted for a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm sure she'll have those laws repealed in no time."

Lavender smiled, a small bit of hope filling her. "If anyone can change those laws, it'd be her." She took a deep breath. "I think I'd like to be a Healer."

"You'd make a great one," Dean told her, smiling at her. His eyes widened when he realised he was still holding her hand. He pulled it away quickly. 

She couldn’t help but mourn the loss of contact. "What about you?"

"I'm taking my N.E.W.T.s. I want a job in the Goblin Liaison Office."

"That's very specific," Lavender teased.

Dean chuckled. "It's what I've always wanted, dunno why."

"Let's get back to work," Professor Flitwick said, appearing out of nowhere. "A few more hours of work here and we'll be finished I believe."

**Day Thirty-Three**.

Lavender smiled as she sat in the Great Hall next to Parvati and Padma. They were at a celebratory luncheon the House-Elves cooked in honour of the castle being finished. Minister Shacklebolt had done an inspection and deemed the school ready.

She was excited to be finished, but a part of her was sad that she wouldn’t be spending her days with Dean. She had grown quite attached to the wizard.

"Lavender, care to take a walk with me to the Black Lake?" Dean asked, appearing by her side. He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes," she said quickly, eager to spend time with him. A part of her hoped he'd ask her out. The two of them walked towards the castle doors, where Dean reached out and took Lavender's hand. They walked in silence towards the lake, sitting down near the edge of it.

"I like you, Lavender, a lot," Dean admitted, wasting no time in getting to the point of their conversation. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Lavender smiled, her heart racing excitedly in her chest. "Really?" she asked, slightly in awe. "Are you sure? I mean…" She gestured to her face, laying all of her insecurities out in the open.

Dean reached up, cupping her cheek. His thumb brushed the scar tenderly. "I don’t care about this, Lav. I think you're the most beautiful witch I've ever laid eyes on. Your strength and determination to push forward and rebuild your life make you even more beautiful to me."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Please, don’t cry," Dean said quickly, hoping he didn’t offend her.

"I'm happy," Lavender told him, feeling hopeful once more. "Yes, Dean, I'd love to go on a date with you."

Dean grinned. "Should we seal our deal with a kiss?" He leant towards her slightly.

"Yes," Lavender whispered before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his. It was brief, but it was enough to leave them both smiling as she pulled away.

Truth be told, she couldn’t wait to see what the future held for her.


End file.
